whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichi
Ichi is the first episode of Whodunnit?: Senshi Manor. Storyline Giles: 13 unlucky contestants will arrive shortly at Senshi Manor located in Japan, ready to play a diabolical game of life or death. The contestants will be knocked off one by one and the last person standing wins a quarter of a million dollars, unmasking whodunnit. The scene shifts to Senshi Manor, in which Giles has been asked to be the butler. 13 people come walking up a stairway up into Senshi Manor. Aurora: Looking around me, this'll be a very fun game. I feel I bring a very smart and intelligent mind to this group and I hope to excel deeper into Senshi Manor.'' '''Xherman: '''From experience of previous seasons, nobody drop a glass!! '''Willard: '''Amen to that! ''Willard: I hope to bring to this game humor, fun, and maybe a bit of intelligence. I know I cannot be too tense and serious because that will lead to no one liking you, leading to nobody trusting you.'' '''Elisha: '''Hello everybody, I am Elisha! ''Elisha: Ever since I was....about...4 I was obsessed with capturing the perfect crime. I am not obssesed with crime itself, but I love solving stuff. I cannot believe I am on here, it is very exciting!! I know I may be able to unmask whodunnit.'' '''Gerda: '''I hope I don't die first. '''RK: '''Who would want to die first? '''Elisha: '''Not me!!! ''Gerda: I am not the best, so I hope I can at leas fit in with a good spot. People look at me as a fashion designer, which is true, but I love mysterious things. I, myself, am mysterious I think.'' '''Sam: '''I am an actor. '''Willard: '''Just please don't pretend to be the killer!! '''Sam: '''I won't! ''Sam: I am an actor, so I will be great at getting people to tell me secret information that other people may not want to give out. I know I will do great.'' As the contestants continue to chat, Giles comes walking down the stairs. Only Xherman and Yvette notice him. '''Yvette: '''Is that Giles? '''Xherman: '''Giles! ''Yvette: So, Giles is the butler of Senshi along with Rue Manor. He is one crazy butler.'' '''Giles: '''May I have your attention, please. Everybody looks at Giles. '''Giles: '''You may continue to chat, but afterwords you will have the chance to explore your rooms and maybe other parts of Senshi Manor. Giles leaves so the players continue to talk. '''Aurora: '''What is everybody's names?? '''Willard: '''I am Willard. I have an old man name. Some people laugh at this, and then people continue to state their names. '''RK: '''I am incredibly nervous! ''RK: At this point, I am nervous. We have a point where somebody unfortunately for them dies, and, I cannot let that happen to me. Absolutely not.'' '''Eli: '''Me, too. ''Eli: Although I am a chef, I do love murder mysteries. I record every single one I know of on my DVR. I know I can hopefully get a spared card.'' '''Willard: '''I cannot see Giles anywhere, probably taking a crap. '''Elisha: '''Taking craps does relieve you. '''Xherman: '''Pretty much. Giles comes into the room where the contestants are talking. ''Charles: When he comes in, I am so nerve-wrecked. Anything can happen when you are around Giles. And that inlcudes bad things.'' '''Giles: '''Now that you all have chatted, let me give you time to explore your rooms. Good luck. I might as well be off now. Sayonara! '''Charlie: '''Sayonara! ''Charlie: I am a cop. I know how most crimes happen. I feel confident.'' '''Mavis: '''Let us explore! Each contestant are exploring there rooms. Japanese art are all over the walls, floor, and bed. ''Leslie: My room is possibly the most beautiful room ever. But it is disguised. Underneath the art is just a cold, evil manor with a killer in its walls.'' ''Mavis: I have been studying Japanese culture, so I know the characters say something like "haunted" and "killing." That is when it hit me. This game is about ot begin. Some people are going to get slapped in the face starting now.'' Aftter that, there was a very loud crash and thud. RK and Elisha are the first to rush to the crime. There lied Sam Hershey, all tied up in ropes with a bruise on his head and a stab mark on his neck. Giles arrives, behind him the other players. '''Giles: '''The Killer began. ''Mavis: My golly! I knew this game would begin right at that second. I just cannot believe it was Sam.'' 'Giles: '''The Killer has left a note. '''Charlie: '''Oh, no!! '''Gerda: '''Uh oh! '''Giles: ''This game if full of surprises! I knew Sam couldn't act out of this one. Good luck, you all will need it!! Dont' get all tied up! With love, Your Killer." '''Willard: '''Nice love, killer. '''Giles: '''As you know, you may visit three places. The morgue, where you can examine the body. In this case, Sam. The scene of the crime, the place we are standing at this very moment. Anf finally, the last known whereabouts, Sam's room. Who all would like to go to the morgue? RK, Eli, Mavis, and Elisha raise there hands. '''Giles: '''RK, Eli, Mavis, Elisha, follow Yuuna to the icy moruge. Who would like to stay here at the scene of the crime? Leslie, Charlie, Xherman, and Yvette raise there hands. '''Giles: '''Leslie, Charlie, Xherman, and Yvette, you may examine right here in one moment. This means Willard, Gerda, Charles, and Aurora may follow Chou to Sam's room, also known as his last known whereabouts. ''Willard: I do realize I am with the three oldest people but, hey, you have to respect your elders. All I know, I have to figure something out so that I can align with Elisha becuase that man is great.'' The scene shifts to the morgue where RK, Eli, Mavis, and Elisha went. 'Mavis: '''It's a dead body. '''Elisha: '"Dead." (in air quotes.) '''RK: '''Poor Sammy. The four first notice the gash on his neck. '''RK: '''It's huge!! Elisha turns over the body. He notices a giant gash on his back running down from his neck to his lower back. '''Mavis: '''He has two wounds. Which one do you think killed him. '''Elisha: '''Well, the scar on his neck seems relatively newer... '''Mavis: '''Did that kill him? '''Eli: '''Maybe he was already dead with the first slice. '''Elisha: '''Possibly. ''Elisha: I feel somewhat honered that everybody is lookign towards me for help. I feel like: automatic spared card. Maybe I won't get a card, I may get the best case!'' '''Mavis: '''Nothing else seems out of the ordinary. '''Eli: '''He has a bruise along his chest-line. '''RK: '''Did you hear the loud thud?? '''Mavis: '''I heard it. '''Elisha: '''So either the stab or the bruise caused the death, but I am thinking the gashes did some damage. Maybe even possibly death. As the body is covered up, Elisha speaks to them. '''Elisha: '''Nobody mention the gash on his back. If we just withhold that information, we are possibly guaranteed spared card. ''Eli: The thing about Elisha is that he takes leaderhip. He knows stuff, he is not dumb. This makes him a possible threat but I will stick with his plan for know.'' The four leave the morgue, as the camera pans on the scene of the crime, where Leslie, Charlie, Xherman, and Yvette chose to go. '''Yvette: '''I see blood. ''Yvette: The most obvious thing was that there was a lot of blood.'' '''Charlie: '''I want to take a look at these ropes. '''Yvette: '''Okay. ''Charlie: The ropes are very confusing. Why would you use so many ropes?? I don't know.'' '''Xherman: '''I do not think strangling was involved. '''Charlie: '''Me neither. ''Charlie: That is the only thing that is really bothering me. Those dang ropes.'' ''Yvette: The ropes do not make sense at all. There is blood, iis abvious he hit his head, but we need to talk to some people at the other two places to fit the pieces of the puzzle together, then we can fit the very last piece in with the riddle.'' '''Xherman: '''Leslie? ''Xherman: Leslie is the strange type. Me, Charlie, and Yvette are all a group and then Leslie is looking at things on her own''. '''Leslie: '''I found a knife. ''Xherman: And no she tells us?? She is too sneaky for my liking.'' '''Yvette: '''That is a big clue. ''Yvette: Leslie is vey sneaky. I should be bothered, by I quite like that. It adds something that tells me that she is making sure she knows we can be trusted to tell us something.'' '''Charlie: '''So, he stabbed his neck around here (points to the blood spot), possibly tosses the knife to the floor, slams his head on the wall, then ties him up to add suspicion? '''Yvette: '''Pretty good theory. The four leave the scene of the crime, then the camera turns to Sam's last known whereabouts, where Willard, Gerda, Charles, and Aurora were. '''Willard: '''Wow. ''Willard: The first thing I notice is that the mirror is b'roken. Charles: '''The mirror is broken. '''Willard: '''Hope we can find more things. ''Gerda: It is peculiar that the mirror is broken. I hope I can solve this one.'' Willard goes over towards the shower and notices there is a few drops of blood. ''Willard: I am not telling anybody else about the blood. They can find it on their own.'' '''Charles: '''We do not have a lot of things to work with. Aurora comes over to the shower and sees the blood. Willard shushes her as she is about to speak, and understands. ''Aurora: I have to follow Willard's secret strategy. I have to survive another day, even if I have to send somebody out there without that peice of information, leading to that good ol' scared card.'' '''Gerda: '''There must be something else. '''Charles: '''Has to be! '''Willard: '''Yep. ''Willard: I find it funny they are not lookig in the shower. It is just hilarious and I cannot help myself.'' Willard is seen smiling towards a corner that Charles and Gerda weren;t looking at. He chuckles but holds his mouth. 'Charles: '(getting angry) You are hiding something!!! '''Willard: '''I am not! Calm down! '''Charles: '''Tell us! We could be a team!! If you don't I'll tell everybody youa re hiding something and nobody will trust you! '''Willard: '''Stop! Calm down! ''Gerda: Everything is in chaos at Sam's bedroom. I know Willard is hiding something, though. He is.'' '''Charles: '''You may find your fate coming soon, Willard. '''Willard: '''You sure about that? Are you positive? '''Charles: '''I am. '''Aurora: '''Dang. The four leave Sam's bedroom, Willard snickering. All 12 of the remaining contestants chat about their findings. '''Giles: '''I have left some sandwiches while you dine and chat with the Killer. '''Xherman: '''I am hungry! Willard walks over to Elisha and invites Xherman over. '''Willard: '''I was thinking us three could make a pact. Sound good? '''Xherman: '''Sounds good! '''Elisha: '''Fantastic, okay! '''Willard: '''At the last known whereabouts I found a borken mirror and blood in the bathtub. '''Elisha: '''That is it? '''Willard: '''That is it. '''Elisha: '''Well, in the morgue we found there was a bruise along his chestline. '''Xherman: '''What?? ''Elisha: I wasn't sure if I should mention the gash on his back of not, so I withheld that bit of information and will only tell them until I fully trust them.'' '''Xherman: '''We found a knife. '''Willard: '''So little of information to work with. '''Xherman: '''I know. The other table, which consisted of about the rest except Yvette and Mavis, was on camera next. '''Charles: '''Willard withheld so much info from me, Gerda, and Aurora. ''Aurora: Charles still doesn't know I know about the shower. I am so nervous if he finds out, I don't want anybody turning on me.'' '''Charles: '''Do not trust him. '''Leslie: '''Did he really not tell you something? How could you tell? '''Gerda: '''Yes, and he was smiling. That evil, evil grin. ''Leslie: Something tells me, well the something is Gerda and Charles, that they have no idea how to play Whodunnit? right. You have to withhold some information sometimes.'' '''Eli: (not paying attention)'' I'll look out. The camera turns to Mavis and Yvette. '''Yvette: '''What did you find at the morgue? '''Mavis: '''Basically only a gash on his back. '''Yvette:' Interesting. Mavis: '''I trust Yvette so I did not withhold any info. Sorry Elisha. '''Mavis: '''Oh, yea, there was also a bruise across his nipples. '''Yvette: '''I see. Just curious, what is your occupation? '''Mavis: '''A writer. '''Yvette: '''Nice. Just then. Giles came with a note from The Killer. '''Giles: '''Everyone, gather around. ''Gerda: This riddle is my only chance to survive until the next day. I have to get it right.'' 'Giles: ''Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the deadest of them all? Your only chance to survive is to not leave your room. For if you do, you will meet your doom. You don't have to wait in line, but please, search, it is your duty to find.' ''Gerda: That message confused me. I don't know what waiting in line is supposed to mean. I don't know.'' The players start to search. Immediately people start looking in Sam's room. Willard tries to look in the corner of the shower in which there was blood. '''Willard: '''Nope, nothing. Most, though, look at the mirror. Yvette notices an air vent above her head. ''Yvette: I try not to make it too obvious I think that something is in there. The lines go down on the vent, so I knew I was at least on the right path.'' Yvette grabs a note, and only Elisha and Charlie notice. They grab two other ones aswell. 'Yvette: '(reading the note) 7 doors. ''Yvette: To me, 7 doors makes some sense. I don't know where to look, though.'' '''Charlie: '''7 doors? ''Charlie: This riddle! I hate it. I doesn't make sense.'' ''Elisha: I feel this riddle will let me have a huge advantage nobody esle except mabe my alliance will have. I have to solve it.'' The camera turns to Sam's room. Eli and Mavis find the note. '''Mavis: '''7 doors...okay? ''Mavis: Ugh! This riddle involves notes instead of objects and I suck at notes.'' The camera pans on Charles. ''Charles: I am lost. I still want to kill that Willard, who is confused.'' '''Aurora: '''Where is Elisha, Mavis, and Yvette?? '''Leslie: '''Eli is gone, too. '''RK: '''So is Charlie. ''RK: At this point, I am freaking out. That stupid note. But I reach up towards the air vent. There it is, another note.'' Only Leslie and Aurora see her. Leslie crabbed one, but Aurora never got the chance because Charles turned around. 'Charles: '''Where are yout two going? Leslie and RK leave. '''Charles: '''Excuse me? Where do you think you're going? Just then before Charles saw, Aurora grabbed one. Gerda discovered the note, also, so she grabbed one. Xherman and Willard were still looking in the bathroom. The camera turns to Yvette, Elisha, and Charlie who seemed to be working together. '''Charlie: '''Too many rooms in Senshi Manor, which means too many doors. Yvette and Elisha then see a hallway with 7 doors. Elisha instantly runs and tris open each door and finds himself into the third door when Yvette started at the end. The bell rang because Elisha made it. '''Yvette: '''Congrats, Elisha. The camera turns to Elisha. '''Elisha: '''Woohoo! In there was a note. It read: ''The mirror was broke as a trap and the blood was from the nose of Sam. Sometimes you would bang your nose when you hear something, right?? ''Elisha: The breaking of the mirror was something to scare Sam out of his room. I know how he was murdered.'' All the contestants gathered around Giles. '''Giles: '''Congratualtions, Elisha! '''Leslie: '''Nice job! Everybody congratulated Elisha. After that, Elisha spoke to Yvette, Charlie, Willard, and Xherman. '''Elisha: '''Yvette and Charlie, I will tell you what I read only because you helped me greatly. The killer broke the mirror while Sam was showering which startled him causing him to hit his nose on the wall. '''Charlie: '''Wow! '''Elisha: '''He got dressed quickly, seeing the broken mirror, and hurried downstairs to escape the horrors of his room. '''Xherman: '''Woa. ''Xherman: I am..sort of upset I never got to have any clue for anything, but I am glad I was told something about the conclusion of the riddle.'' Charlie and Yvette go towards Eli and Mavis. '''Yvette: '''We trust you two so we will tell you what Elisha found. '''Mavis: '''Wow, thanks! '''Charlie: '''Shhh!!! Yvette explains the murder and the four happily nod because they know how the murder happened. That left Leslie, RK, Charles, Gerda, and Aurora the only ones who did not know about the clue. The camera turned to the contestants who were gathered around Giles. '''Giles: '''After quickly dressing yourselves nicer, you will all be off to state your case. ''Leslie: I am nervous. I do not know that much, but hopefully I am spared.'' ''Yvette: I know I got this case figured out, I just need to make sure I get every detail correct so I can win that best case.'' ''Charles: I will not make it through the night, I am a mess at the moment. I am scared already.'' ''Eli: I know I have the clue, I just need to put the pieces together to make one perfect case.'' Yuuna the maid is seen leading Yvette to the Senshi Manor library so Yvette can state your case. '''Yvette: '''Poor, poor Sam. What you did was horrible. '''Elisha: '''You snuck in while he was taking a shower, and with the knife, broke his mirror. '''Charlie: '''Startling him. That led him downstairs. '''Charles: '''I guess he broke him mirror out of rage and went downstairs. '''Mavis: '''When he came down, slice, right down his back. '''Gerda: '''Then you added a gash to his neck after he hit the wall. '''Eli: '''You ensuring his death, you beat him in the chest. '''Aurora: '''You tied him up, creating more torture for the already dead Sam. '''RK: '''He was probably already dead when you threw him against the wall. '''Xherman: '''This made a bruise on the back of his head and that thud we heard. '''Willard: '''That is when you finally kicked him in the chest, which is silly, he was already dead. '''Leslie: '''Then finally you cut his back. '''Yvette: '''I believe Aurora is Whodunnit. '''Elisha: '''I have my suspicions, Yvette. '''Charlie: '''Why did you kill Sam of all people, Leslie? '''Charles: '''I hate you, Willard. You stupid killer. '''Mavis: '''I have my eyes on you, Elisha. '''Gerda: '''Mavis is the killer. '''Eli: '''You sure are sneaky, Yvette. '''Aurora: '''Gerda, I think you killed Sam. '''RK: '''Elisha is who did it, I know it. '''Xherman: '''See you next time, Charlie. '''Willard: '''Even though I hate Charles, he sure is innocent. You, Gerda, are not. '''Leslie: '''Mavis, killing is sinning. The 12 are sitting at the table, when Giles arrived. '''Giles: '''I have an important message for Elisha. '''Elisha: '''Yes? '''Giles: '''Congratulations! You impressed the killer the most with your theory. '''RK: '''Good job, Elisha. ''Yvette: Although hurt I didn't get the best job for my case, I know I had a great case, too.'' 'Giles: '''Now let me tell you how the Killer killed poor little Sam. '''Aurora: '''Oh gosh. '''Giles: ''Sam felt he needed to be cleaner so he took a shower. While he took his little shower I snuck in and broke his mirror with my knife, startling Sam. He hit is nose against the shower wall, causing blood to come out. He saw the broken mirror and ran downstairs. Unluckily for him, I was downstairs, too. I sliced his back and the blood rushed out. I stabbed his neck, ensuring him dead. I, however, decided to have more fun. I beat his chest and tied up the murdered Sam and threw him against the wall, causing a loud thud and a bruise on his head. Sorry if I added a bit of confusion, there. I left some of you all tied up with my many torturous moves. Hope I didn't startle you. Sayonara, Your Killer.' ''Gerda: I feel so stupid. I know my case was horrible.'' Giles passed out the spared and scared cards. ''RK: I am so scared already. I just cannot take it. It's bugging me.'' '''Giles: '''The Killer has left me the scared and spared cards for all of you. Two or more of you will have scared cards. For the rest of you, you may sleep a little better tonight. Yvette. '''Yvette: '''Yes? '''Giles: '''Open your card. Yvette opens up to see that she got a spared card. '''Giles: '''Eli. Eli opens up to reveal he is spared. '''Giles: '''Aurora. ''Aurora: I was not the best, I know that. I am just shaking right now.'' Aurora was happy to see she got a spared card. '''Giles: '''Xherman. Xherman also got a spared card. '''Giles: '''Leslie. '''Leslie: '''Oh crap. Leslie, however, received a spared card. '''Giles: '''Charles. '''Charles: '''Yep, I am scared. Charles receives a scared card. '''Gerda: '''Charles! '''Charles: '''Knew it. '''Willard: '''Ha, ha! Charles gives Willard an angry glance. '''Giles: '''Willard. Willard opens up a spared card. '''Willard: Heck yes! Giles: '''Open your card, Charlie. Charlie opens a spared card. '''Yvette: '''Good job, Charlie. '''Giles: Mavis. Mavis opens a spared card, Giles: Gerda. Gerda: '''I only have little hope left. I have to be spared. Gerda reveals a scared card. '''RK: '''No way! ''RK: I am praying there are only 2 scared cards out there.'' '''Giles: '''RK. '''RK: '''On it, Giles. Much to RK's delight, RK received a spared card. This left only Gerda and Charles who were scared, '''Giles: '''Good night, everybody. '''Charlie: '''Good night, Giles. '''Mavis: '''Please, don't let the bed bugs bite! The camera turns to Gerda's room ''Gerda: I am scared to death. Literally. I cannot take another step without hearing something. My game is screwed. I hope Charles missed that one thing I got.'' Charles is seen in his room. ''Charles: 'Willard is a *bleep*. He deserves a scared card and he deserves out. As in murder. I will stay. Next shot was of the morning, as Charles was getting in teh hot tub. He is then seen getting pulled down. Next thing you see is his hand go down, and next to him is blood. Charles was murdered. Cards Accusations Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Senshi Manor Episodes Category:Survivorpanda's Fanon